


Día del padre

by RosaMcCoy



Series: Kid Dylan [3]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dylan needs hugs, Fluff and Angst, Gen, OCC - Freeform, Sin beta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Es el Día del padre y Dylan tiene un gran regalo para Lionel





	Día del padre

**Author's Note:**

> Estos personajes no son míos solo la trama.
> 
> Es la secuela de Los Jinetes y Perdida.
> 
> Lamento por el occ y las faltas de ortografías gramaticales no tengo beta.

Día del padre

Hoy es un gran día, debo decir que es el mejor día para mí, además de que sea mi cumpleaños, hoy es un día muy especial es el día del padre. 

Yo amo mucho a mi papa es mi héroe y sin duda el mejor papá del mundo, sonrió cuando ahorita en la escuela le estoy haciendo su regalo que es una caja de cuero que si metes la moneda desaparece por arte de magia obvio que no desaparece de verdad por qué hay una tapa adentro y oculta la moneda adentro, solo espero que mi padre le guste su regalo que tanto amor le he hecho, miro como mis amigos están haciendo unos regalos para sus papas, Danny le estaba haciendo un vaso de madera para poner sus plumas y lápices, Merritt le estaba haciendo un portarretratos para poner una foto de ellos juntos, Lula le estaba haciendo un dibujo y una carta, Henley un cuaderno con fotos de ellos como un álbum y Jack le hacía una pulsera de cuero.

Cuando terminamos nos sonreímos y miramos nuestro trabajo.

\- Wow, Dylan se ve maravilloso el regalo de tu padre y que decir de la frase Nada Es Lo Que Parece – comentó Danny viendo mi regalo y en efecto arriba de la Caja decía esa frase.

\- Si espero que le guste el regalo – comente sonriendo y viendo los de los demás – Y también espero que les guste a sus papás los suyos – respondí con sinceridad en mi rostro.

\- Ya veras que sí les gustara Dylan - dijo Merritt sonriendo y todos nos reímos.

Cuando toco la campaña para salir de clases agarro mis cosas para irme pero en el partió estaban Walter y Chase esperándonos.

\- Miren a quien tenemos aquí si no son nada más que los Jinetes – comentó Walter sonriendo acercándose el y el hermano de Merritt.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieren? – preguntó Daniel mirando enojado, pero en un movimiento Walter se me acercó y me arrebató el regalo de mi padre.

\- Oye eso es mío devuélvelo – conteste tratando alcánzalo, pero se lo pasaba a Chase y viceversa yo miro enojado.

\- De veras lo quieres pues toma – y antes de dármela la tiro al suelo y la aplasto con sus pies y yo solo siento las lágrimas caer en mis ojos y corro hasta la salida ignorando las burlas y los gritos de mis amigos y me voy lejos de allí hasta el parque que luego iba con mi papá todos los días cuando llegue al parque, seguí corriendo enojado.

No puedo creerlo que esos malditos hayan destruido el regalo que tanto me esforcé para mi papá, ahora no tenía nada que regalarle y se sentirá decepcionado de mí, sigo corriendo hasta que de repente me caigo en un hoyo que no me había dado cuenta que había, suelto un grito cuando caigo y que algo se rompe.

Cuando caí me miró con ojos llorosos, mi cuerpo llenos de raspones y mi pierna izquierda estaba doblada y me dolía mucho tanto que estaba llorando de dolor, lo que me faltaba que me cayera y que iba a preocupar muchísimo a mi papá y si no desde antes cuando me escape de la escuela cuando ese miserable de Walter destruyo el regalo de mi padre hizo que sacara más lagrimas, trato de pararme pero no puedo mi pierna no me dejaba levantarme además que sentía un enorme dolor en ella, lo único que hago es esperar que mi padre o alguien vengan a rescatarme, yo solo lloro pensando de que hará mi papá en cuando me encuentre en este estado tan lamentable solo sé que estaré castigado por años y quizás esos castigos serán sin platicar magia y eso hace que más lágrimas caían en mi rostro.

No sé cuando estuve aquí llorando de dolor, por qué ya estaba oscureciendo y tenía mucha hambre, no me hubiera terminado mi almuerzo en la escuela, pero cómo iba a saber que me iba caer en un hoyo y no me podía mover del dolor que estaba y que todavía estaba llorando.

Hasta que escucho como gritos familiares venía de lejos.

\- ¿Dylan donde estás? – gritó Danny y yo me sorprendo mis amigos también me estaban buscando, no me lo creo eso significa que les importo mucho.

\- Dylan si estás aquí di algo tu padre está frenético buscándote – comentó Merritt están también cerca, yo me siento muy culpable de que por mi culpa me están buscando y sobre todo mi papá.

\- Aquí estoy en un hoyo – grite entre lágrimas y enseguida veo dos cabezas mirándome preocupado.

\- Le voy a avisar a tu papá enseguida vuelvo – comentó Merritt mientras se iba corriendo dejándonos a Danny y a y a mí solos.

\- ¿Estás bien Dylan?– me preguntó mirándome desde arriba.

\- No, Danny me duele como un infierno mi pierna – conteste con más lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Ya veras que tu papá te llevará al hospital para que te curen tu pierna – comentó y yo le sonrió un poco.

\- No, creo esta muy enojado cuando me escape de la escuela – comente triste y apoyándome apenas en la pared rocosa.

\- No Dylan, el está muy pero muy preocupado por ti desde que le contamos que Walter y Chase rompieron tu presente para él, te fue a buscar y Merritt y yo también, él nos dijo que su mayor regalo del día del padre eres tú Dylan y que estuvieras bien – comentó y yo lo miro asombrado.

\- Pues no creo estoy bien, mi pierna me duele horrible Danny y no he parado de llorar no sé por cuánto tiempo – comente.

-5 horas Dylan, pero ya veras que pronto estarás bien te lo prometo – me trató de sonreír y yo trato pero el dolor de la pierna se incrementó.

Enseguida escuchamos pasos acelerados y veo las cara de Merritt y mi papa y se ve muy preocupado al verme y más por mi pierna.

-Oh, ¿Dylan qué pasó?–me pregunto triste y bajó con cuidado a mí y se agachaba a mí mientras me abrazaba con cuidado de que no lastimara mi pierna.

\- Estaba corriendo y no me fijé que había un agujero y me caí, me duele mucho mi pierna papá – comencé a llorar de nuevo de dolor y miro a mi padre tratando de limpiar mis lagrimas con suavidad.

\- Tranquilo Dylan ya veras que el médico curara tu pierna ahora quiero que te agarres a mi espalda para si poder salir de aquí – comentó mi padre tranquilizándome y yo asiento llevando mis manos a su cuello y el sujeta levemente mis piernas y comienza a escalar hasta que por fin salí de ese hoyo infernal, mi padre se separa tantito de mí para poder alzarme de frente y pueda ver a mis amigos suspirando de alivio – Vamos primero dejamos a tus amigos y luego vamos al hospital amigo – me contestó sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada pero yo no lo miro de la misma manera y solo asiento con la cabeza a Orlando mi rostro en su pecho.

Cuando llegamos al coche me puso en el asiento atrás con cuidado a lado de Merritt y Daniel y nos pusimos en marcha nos quedamos callados hasta dejarlos en su casa y prometiéndome en verme mañana, que de seguro faltare la escuela por unos días.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, de inmediato el doctor me atendió alejándome de mi padre por unos minutos para ver qué tenía y después nos explicó que me rompí la pierna y estaría como tres meses de reposo absoluto y tendría que estar en yeso durante esos meses, yo lo miro aterrado eso ya se lo explico cuando estábamos con mi padre y le contesto mi padre que yo lo cuidaré y comprare sus medicinas después de eso me llevó a casa.

Cuando llegamos me llevó a su cama y me acostó en ella y me quito mi uniforme con cuidado y me puso mi pijama con cuidado y yo lo miro horrorizado no hemos hablado de mi accidente y yo siento mucha culpa en mi rostro.

\- Lo siento papá – fue lo primero que dije desde que llegamos y mi padre me miro con preocupación y confusión en su rostro – lo siento por qué me escape de la escuela cuando rompieron Tu regalo del día del padre, y que me hayas encontrado de esa manera en el hoyo de verdad que te pido perdón – comente con nuevas lagrimas y se acerca más a mí para limpiarme la humedad en mi rostro abrazándome suavemente.

\- Hey Dylan no llores no estoy enojado contigo para nada, y sé que no lo hiciste propósito lo que te ocurrió lo bueno es que no fue muy grave así que no te culpes si te hace sentir bien te perdono amigo– comentó acariciando mi cabeza y enseguida sonó mi estomago que hizo que me ruborizara y él me sonríe y se levanta – Te voy a preparar algo para que cenes ahorita regreso – me dijo dándome un beso dejándome solo en la habitación.

Regresó en quince minutos con un Sandwich y una coca y me lo pone en mi regazo yo lo miro agradecido y comienzo a comer.

\- Lo malo es que no recibiste el regalo que tanto hice para tu día papá – comente con una sonrisa triste y miro como una sonrisa salía en su rostro.

\- Yo no lo diría así, a pesar que no recibí mi regalo que hiciste sabes cuál es mi mejor regalo del día del padre - comentó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y yo niego con la cabeza – mi mejor regalo eres tú Dylan eres mi mejor regalo que me pudieron dar que estés aquí conmigo es más que suficiente para que sea feliz por qué eres muy especial para mí Dylan Shrike – termino decir y yo lo miro como si no creyera ninguna palabra, mi padre me retira la charola que ya me acabe sin darme cuenta y me abraza.

\- En serio papá que soy tu mejor regalo – comente con un brillo en mis ojos y veo cómo me sonríe y me acerca más a él sin lastimar mi pierna.

\- Por supuesto cualquier regalo material no se compara contigo mi niño – me contestó dándome un beso en mi frente.

\- Pero lo que te hice era algo especial algo que nosotros los magos tenemos e iba ser espectacular por qué era una caja que metías una moneda y desaparecía – conteste más triste recordando la caja que le hice para que hiciera esto y de pronto me la destruyen.

\- ¿Te refieres a esto Dylan?– preguntó mi padre sacando la caja que antes estaba rota y esta reparada yo lo miro asombrado.

\- Pero como si Walter destruyo tu regalo como pudo estar como nueva si la destruyeron – seguí preguntando incrédulo agarrando la caja de mi padre y la miraba de nuevo sin creer que esta reparada.

\- Tienes unos grandes amigos entre todos lo arreglaron después de que esos tipos te la destruyeron y me lo dieron después de que me contaron que te escapaste- me sonrió yo miro todavía sorprendido la caja, mis amigos me la repararon pero por qué.

\- ¿Por qué harían eso papá? ¿por que me la repararon? – pregunté curioso nadie había hecho esto por mí, mi padre me sonríe y me abraza suavemente a él mientras ponía la caja en la mesita de noche.

\- Por qué se preocupan por ti eres su amigo, y has demostrado ser un gran líder con ellos, además que no les gustó verte así triste antes de comenzar a correr hijo – me explico y yo sigo sin créeme lo que me estaba diciendo 

-Y te gusto papá tu regalo del día del padre – dije cuando encontré mi voz.

\- Por supuesto que sí Dylan es el mejor regalo que pude tener, además de ti amigo te amo mucho Dylan y estoy muy orgulloso de ti – me dijo y me sonríe antes de besar mi frente y acariciar mi cabello negro.

\- Te amo mucho papá y estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu hijo eres el mejor papá del mundo – conteste sonriendo y bostezando a la vez, del lo agotado que fue mi día.

\- Yo también te amo Dylan y bueno es hora que duermas hoy tuviste a un día muy agotador, yo estaré aquí contigo por si me necesitas mi pequeño mago – me contestó y sonrió con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro antes de caer dormido en su fuerte pecho sabiendo que pasara lo que pasará mi papá siempre estará conmigo siempre, quizás no fue un mal día de padre después de todo, yo soy su mejor regalo del día del padre.

Fin


End file.
